La verdadera historia de Caperucita y el Lobo
by Gabrys
Summary: Recuerdan la historia de Caperucita y el lobo... la abuela y los cazadores... como abrieron al lobo para sacarlas vivas... pues nunca fue así... y yo te contare la verdadera historia, la de Caperucita Rose y el Lobo Emmett... Todo comienza como los típicos cuentos de hadas: Había una vez...
1. Chapter 1

**Escena I**

- Seguro que todos ustedes conocen el famoso cuento de Caperucita Roja ¿ Verdad ? ...Y seguro que les dio pena la pobre Caperucita, devorada por el lobo y su pobre abuelita, indefensa, ¿Qué pena, verdad ?

.

.

Pues los han engañado, si así es... como lo ven, los han engañado soberanamente, y... a mí también, claro está ... y a sus padres ... y a sus abuelos , y a todo el mundo.

¡Nos han estafado!  
Realmente no sucedió así, quiero decir como nos lo han contado, si, es verdad que hubo una Caperucita, aunque no se sabe con certeza, si era roja, azul o tal vez morada y si su nombre era ése o se llamaba Clotilde o Faustina, ¡Vayan ustedes a saber!... ; también existió su madre como es natural , y su abuela.

Aunque esto, no lo sé con seguridad, pero si sé que había cazadores, muuuchos cazadores. Porque es la verdad, no seamos ingenuos. ¿Ustedes creen sinceramente, que la abuela de Caperucita podía vivir sola en medio de un bosque y encima estando enferma? ¿O qué a una buena madre se le ocurre mandar a su hijita pequeñita cruzar el bosque por donde merodea un terrorífico lobo?

Qué madre más cruel sería esa ¿No? y encima con comida, valgame Dios, para que la encuentren rápido.

Y lo más gracioso de todo: La niña se pone a bacilar con el lobo sobre la boca descomunal que éste tiene, así, por las buenas, pues claro, se la come ¡Como buen cristiano lobero¡. ¡A quién se le ocurre enviarla sola!

Y cuando los cazadores matan al lobo y le rajan la tripa, y que salen Caperucita y su abuelita, tan campantes, ¡Un milagro del señor! Como si nada hubiera pasado! sin un sólo rasguño. ¡ Por Dios¡ A otro perro con ese hueso, vamos que eso no se lo cree ni Heidi.

Lo que realmente pasó es que ... ... ... ... ... ... pero mejor será que lo veamos y así saldremos de dudas.

Había una vez una niña que vivía con su mamá. Vivían cerca de un bosque... Nooooo... vamos con la versión que es: la niña era Caperucita Rose y vivía con su Mamá Bella. La historia comienza así:

.

¡Qué maldita vida la mía , sin una pezuña de oveja que llevarme a la boca, a este paso me voy a hacer vegetariano- dice el lobo Emmett. Se oyen disparos de escopeta en la lejanía. -Y encima teniéndome que esconder de esos locos, que se pasan la vida persiguiéndome con sus escopetas para molestar unos con otros, menos mal que son tan malos que no acertarían a un elefante a dos metros de distancia.-

-¿Dónde estás lobito ? Lobito ¿ dónde estás ? Asómate- Caperucita Rose, llama a su lobito Emmett.- Asoma el hociquito que quiero darte un besito . Anda Lobito.

-No la soporto, a ella, si que no la soporto ¿Qué le abre hecho yo, madre mía? Me persigue por todo el bosque y ya no hay madriguera , ni cueva en que me pueda ocultar. La última vez me rompió tres muelas y un colmillo ,así como ven. Me regaló un suculento filete de ternera , pero lo rellenó de piedrecitas de río y a poco me deja sin dentadura la muy malvada- se queja el lobo Emmett

-Lobito Emmett, ¿dónde estás? Esta vez te traigo un apetitoso pastel-sonriendo malévolamente se dice en la mente:_ relleno de petardos-_ que te hará chuparte los dedos, mejor dicho las pezuñitas. ¡Toma lobito Emmett, lobito bonito¡ - lo trata de convencer Caperucita Rose.

-Va a salir tu padre, digo tu madre, porque lo que soy yo, de aquí no me mueve ni la Guardia Civil . Si me descubre soy lobo muerto, canija, como molesta la niña: le llaman el Doctor Jeckil y Mr Hide, porque tiene cara de Ángel , pero es un demonio.- murmura lobo Emmett

-¡Anda Lobito! ¡Apiádate de una pobre e indefensa niña que tiene que cruzar el bosque para ir a casa de su abuelita que está enferma y sólita!- Caperucita Rose pone su voz de mártir.

-Enferma dice, y se va todos los domingos a bailar al hogar del jubilado y no se pierde ni una excursión . ¿ Y pobre ? La mitad de los terrenos del bosque son suyos y tiene un mansión ... que ya quisieran yo vivir ahí, ¡Demonios¡ Con una parcela de 2000 metros cuadrados ¡ Pobre dice ! Será mentirosa... - Lobo Emmett no se deja engañar.

-Lobito Emmett, me han dicho que eres muy veloz ... Pero yo soy más .- grita mas fuerte Caperucita Rose

-¡Claro encima provocandome, la niña malvada!

- ... Te echo una carrera hasta casa de mi abuelita, y quien llegue el primero, tendrá derecho a comerse la merienda y darte un chapuzón en la piscina que ha hecho mi abuela ¿Qué te parece la proposición?

-Ésta es capaz de ahogarme en la piscina , ni loco me muevo de aquí

- ¡ Ven gordo lobo! Que ya me estoy cansando ¿Quieres salir de una vez?, que para eso te paga mi abuelita Esme, para que salgas en el cuento y te dejes golpear. A este paso, este mes no vas a cobrar ni un pedazo de carne, aunque reclames al Sindicato de Lobos .

-No si al final me va a hacer salir la mocosa ésta . Con este trabajo , cualquiera se niega-

El lobo se hace el encontradizo e interpreta su papel de lobo fiero enseñando sus garra y sus colmillos, pero Caperucita Rose se lo cierra de un bofetada

-Cierra esa boca estúpido, que ya no asustas a nadie . Ven elige el camino que prefieres para llegar a la mansión, el de la derecha o el de la izquierda.- el lobo Emmett abrió la boca para elegir, pero Caperucita Rose le gana-de acuerdo tú el de la izquierda , yo el de la derecha..

-¡Pero Rosie Rose si el de la izquierda está cortado y además está lleno de zarzas y de cactus , por ahí es muy difícil pasar y además no me ha dejado elegir.- chilla Lobo Emmett

Caperucita Rose le da otro bofetón- Pues pasas, que para eso eres el lobo y yo una señorita, pero bueno... ¿ Tú qué te has creído ? Tú irás por la izquierda y además deberás contar hasta cien antes de empezar a caminar.

-Pero Caperucita Rose, si yo no sé contar, nunca he ido a la escuela.

Caperucita Rose le da otro bofetón- Ya decía yo que eras un ignorante. Ignorante, más que ignorante, no sé ni como me relaciono contigo, tal vez ahora así aprendes, vamos empieza ya y sin saltarte ningún número.

-¿No podrías al menos darme un pedazo de pan de ese que te estás comiendo, aunque sea para hacer engañar a mi estomago.

-¿ Un trozo de mi bocadillo de Jamón serrano ? ¿ Mezclar yo, un trozo de mi bocadillo con tus babas de lobo callejero? ¡Claro que no! ¡Gánatelo con el sudor de tu frente! Lobo canijo- le da otra bofetada dejándolo medio atarantado ¡Vamos empieza a contar, y sin saltarte ni un número- le da la última bofetada y se va por el camino de la derecha, saltando y cantando como una pequeña inocente.

-¡Será desagradecida! Así tropezare con todas las raíces y piedras del campo. Si no fuera porque uno se tiene que ganar el sustento iba a echar una carrera con ella, su madre, su abuela y todos los cazadores del cuento. ¡ Maldita sea mi trabajo¡ Un lobo como yo, de buena estirpe y mejor pedigrí y tener que llevar esta vida de perro.

El lobo está un rato haciendo que cuenta sobre un árbol, mientras Caperucita Rose desaparece por el caminito de la derecha del rumbo a la mansión de su abuelita Esme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Escena II**

****En la casa de Caperucita Rose:

-¡Por fin me he deshecho de esta niña impertinente! ¡Qué molestia! ¡No hay quien la aguante! Mamá dame esto, mamá dame lo otro ... Y ya se lo he dicho mil veces: Pídeselo a tu abuela que es millonaria y yo tengo que "masajear al cazador Edward" todos los días para sacarle adelante. Pues ni agradece, ella dando la lata y jugando por eso hoy la he dicho: Vete a darle un poco de lata a tu abuela Esme; le llevas esta jarrita de miel, un quesito y este pastel y te llevas este bocadillo de jamón serrano para el camino.- se queja mamá Bella, mientras sale de su casa y camina por el mismo sendero que va su hija Caperucita Rose, cuando se detiene- ¡Pero que veo! ¿al pobre lobo del bosque llorando sobre un árbol? Esto es obra de Caperucita, que lo va a matar a disgusto y es el último lobo que nos queda sano por estos parajes- mamá Bella se arregla un poco la ropa acercándose a él- ...Lobito ... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te ha hecho esa malcriada de Caperucita Rose?

¡Ay Doña mamá Bella! ¡Qué hija más retorcida tiene! ¿Dónde ha criado usted a ese mastodonte de niña, que me va a matar, me va a matar?- dice afligido el Lobo Emmett, viendo de pies a cabezas a mamá Bella-¡Pues no se ha empeñado que vaya a casa de su suegra por el camino de los zarzales y los peñascos!- Lobo Emmett se da cuenta que mamá Bella no esta nada mal.

-¿Por el camino de los zarzales? ¡Te vas a matar!- habla angustiada mamá Bella.

-Pssss... obvio que me voy a matar vieja, no se lo acabo de decir-le dije Lobo Emmett-Pero quien le dice que no a ese demonio rubio! Si le contradices en algo te da un bofetón que ... Mire como me ha puesto el el hocico.

-¡Al menos golpea fuerte- se dice a si misma mamá Bella-¡Qué niña más abusiva! Salió a su padre que era un luchador de peleas y tan bruto que se murió de una indigestión de alubias. Hasta me hizo un berrinche eterno para que la dejara salir el otro día.

-¿Y qué me aconseja usted que haga? No puedo contradecirle. Que el santo Lobo Jacob me ampare si lo hago

-Mira, vete por el sendero del valle, por la huerta del Tío Sam, que es un camino que no conoce Caperucita Rose y le adelantas medio camino y te evitarás las zarzas y los piedras.- le aconseja mamá Bella

Se oyen disparos cada vez más cerca. Los cazadores van rápidos.

-Y para colmo, esos también vienen por mí.No tengo un minuto de paz- lloriquea Lobo Emmett

Mamá Bella sonríe, tenía ganas de tirarse al lobo Emmett pero los cazadores podrían satisfacerla más.-A esos los atenderé yo, no te preocupes, y además esos no aciertan ni a una vaca pastando delante de ellos. ¡Vete tranquilo!

El lobo Emmett sonríe feliz, le da las gracias haciendo una reverencia con las manos y se marcha por el lado que le indico mamá Bella

Mamá Bella, mira por donde ha desaparecido el lobo-¡Pobrecillo, qué pena me da¡ Como caiga en manos de esas dos arpías, lo van a descuartizar.

Cazadores. Todos deben llevar gafas y escopetas. Llegan precipitadamente al lado de mamá Bella .-

-¡Por ahí, por ahí , se ha ido por ahí ! Lo he visto yo.- dice brincando emocionado el cazador Alec

-¡Alto , alto , señores! ¿Dónde van con tanta precipitación? Acaso se les ha perdido algo?

Cazador Edward, se acerca a ella-¡Señora Mamacita Bella, qué sorpresa!- le guiña un ojo, coqueteandole

-Y empezó a coquetear...- farfulla el Cazador Jasper- Te estas saliendo del libreto.

El cazador Edward, le compone la falda de mamá Bella, volviendo a su papel.

-¿No tiene usted miedo de estar sola en el bosque, cuando merodea por aquí un terrorífico lobo devorador de mujeres indefensas?

-¿Devorador de qué? ¿De mujeres indefensas dice? Pero por Amor de Dios, si Lobito, es como de la familia, no haría daño ni a una mosca. Sólo le queda un diente sano gracias a las maldades de mi hija Caperucita Rose. De ella es de quien deben tener miedo. ¡Canija güera!

-¿Tan peligrosa es? Si parece una niña encantadora, rubiecita, con esos ojos azules y además tan guapa con esa capucha roja que le sienta tan bien, por cierto de Channel, creo...- dice el cazador Carlisle.

.

De pronto entran tres cerditos rositas y gorditos, entrando en escena interrumpiendo a los cazadores y a mamá Bella. Llevaban ladrillos, tablas y pajas.

-Debemos hacer una casa para que el lobo feroz no nos comas- grito uno de ellos. Gritaban como locos hiendo de un lado a otro, de aquí para allá, de allá para acá acarreando sus materiales.

-Hey- les paro el cazador Jasper- se equivocaron de cuento...- los tres cerditos vieron a su alrededor- Esto es Caperucita y el lobo, no los tres cerdos, que nadie quiere comer solamente en chicharrones.

El Cazador Carlisle y el Cazador Edward junto al Cazador Alec, les apuntaron a los tres cerditos disparandoles pero ninguno le dio, las balas fueron a para con risitos de oro y los tres osos que la perseguían. Mamá Bella se frustro, quitandole la escopeta al Cazador Edward no sin antes darle un piquito en los labios, les apunto y los mato de un solo.

-Ya tengo para la cena- dijo sonriendo mamá Bella.

-Podemos seguir con el cuento, por favor- pidió amablemente el Cazador Jasper

.

.

-Pues fíjense, esa niña es capaz de doblarle los cañones de su escopeta para que cuando dispare el tiro salga contra usted. - les dijo Mamá Bella

-Bueno , vamos al grano y menos palabrería. Díganos por donde se ha ido el lobo Emmett?- pidió el Cazador Jasper

-No digan que no se lo advertí, por mí pueden ustedes hacer lo que quieran. Se marchó por allí.- La mamá Bella les indica el camino de la izquierda: el de los zarzales y los pedruscos.

-Gracias Señora Mamá Bella- Los Cazadores van tras el camino indicado.

-Te espero en la noche Cazador Edward- le guiña un ojo al cazador.

-Prepara los preservativos porque sera una larga noche- le susurra al oída dándole un beso e hiendo con los demás...

*mmmm *mmm *mmmm

Que te vayas por el camino... no que te quedaras besándola (grita el orador).

-Lo siento (sale corriendo como si lo siguiera el diablo)

*Garraspeo...

Como decía... los cazadores se fueron por el camino que les señalo Mamá Bella.. mientras ella cocinara a los tres cerditos para hacerlos chicharon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Escena III**

Miramos a los cazadores sentados unos y tirados otros, con las escopetas desperdigadas, algunos sin gafas y todos gritando doloridos.

-De tal palo, tal astilla, y decía que su hija era una maliciosa, pues ella no se queda atrás. ¡Por donde nos ha metido!- se quejo el Cazador Alec

-¡Ay, ay! ¡Yo creo que me he torcido un tobillo!- se queja el cazador Carlisle

-Pues yo tengo el cuerpo tan dolorido que apenas lo siento. Me he ido rodando hacía abajo y me he clavado todas las espinas que habían a mi paso.- dice el Cazador Jasper

-¡Ay Madre mía, ay Madre mía! Tengo tantas púas y agujeros por todo mi cuerpo que temo beber agua y que se me salga por todos ellos.- hablo el Cazador Edward.

-¡La odio, la odio! A mi que me ponían enfermo las inyecciones y me han puesto en un momento doce mil trescientas veinticinco y cincuenta de ellas. ¡ Ay , ay ,ay... !- chillaba el Cazador Laurent

-Esto no puede quedar así. Lobito es un alma de la Caridad, al lado de estas malas mujeres.- habla el Cazador Felix

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?- pregunta Cazador Jasper

-¡Lobito corre un grave peligro en manos de esas dos mujeres, pues si la hija es mala, y la madre peor, ¿ imagináis como será la abuela?.-pregunta horrorizado el Cazador Alec

-¡La peor! Debemos correr a casa de la abuelita Esme y conseguir llegar antes que esas dos descuarticen al pobre Lobito.- habla el Cazador Carlisle

¡O lo ahoguen en la piscina olímpica! Que son capaces de eso y de mucho más.- dramatiza el cazador Felix

¡Vamos, vayamos a toda velocidad! Bueno a mucha velocidad, si fuéramos vampiros sería genial llegaríamos a tiempo para salvarlo, porque quisiera ser uno para no sentirme tan mal, yo no puedo ni con mi cuerpo¡ Cada vez que me acuerdo ... ay , ay , ay ...!- se queja el Cazador Edward

-Yo no sé si llegaré, pero debemos intentarlo. ¡Vamos recojan las escopetas y no perdamos más tiempo ¡Pobre Lobito... Pobre Lobito!... Vamos Cazadores, al Infinito y más allá.- grita el Cazador Jasper intentando pararse.

.

Dice el cuento, que el lobo llegó a casa de la abuelita, se la comió, se metió en la cama y esperó allí a Caperucita . Nada más lejos de la realidad. La primera en llegar a la casa , mejor dicho a la mansión, a la majestuosa mansión , fue Caperucita. Llegó toda segura de sí misma, si señor, ¡Buena era ella para las peleas! Llegó con su cestita, con su jarrita de miel, su quesito y un suculento pastel (El pan de jamón serrano, ya se lo había comido, claro.)

Sin embargo, no parecía darle importancia, agitaba la cestita sin ningún cuidado, como sabedora de que su contenido no iba a causar ninguna emoción a su destinataria, es decir a su abuelita Esme, o como si supiera que su regalo era una cosa insignificante para aquella importante señora. Con esa convicción, llamó a la puerta de bronce que tenía ante ella mientras canturreaba:

"Soy Caperucita roja una niña muy feliz, uso pantalones, medias y calzones y una bacinica para hacer turrón"

Caperucita Rose llamo varias veces al timbre, pues nadie le quería abrir... hasta que salió la criada Tanya.

-Bienvenida Señorita Caperucita Rose, es un placer tenerla con nosotras.- saluda la criada Tanya.

-¡Vamos! ya está bien, eres tonta o que, no me hagas más esperar que llevo un buen rato llamando. ¿Es qué estás sorda?  
Qué carácter! No señorita,- le dice con sarcasmo la criada Tanya- es que desde la casa hasta aquí hay un buen tramo.  
-Tonterías, tonterías, ve y dile a mi abuela que ya estoy aquí, y no tardes, que estoy esperando.  
-Enseguida Señorita- Se va corriendo hacia adentro la criada Tanya

-¡Que servidumbre mas mala! No se puede confiar en ninguna de estas gatas, se creen más listas que nadie.

Aparece el Mayordomo James.  
-La señora me comunica que no pase las porquerías que le manda su madre para hacerle quedar bien y que las tire  
a la basura. Lo siento señorita , pero son las órdenes que traigo.- Informo el mayordomo James  
Caperucita Rose tiro la cesta- No, si ya lo sabía, eso era una forma de molestar a la abuela Esme, pero mamá se  
empeñó y ...

- Si,si... como sea. La señora dice que me acompañe a su habitaciones. Sígame por favor ...  
Caperucita Rose entro a la habitación de su abuela Esme, creyéndose la dueña de la mansión

-¡Que oooooooonda contigo abuela Esme! Eres una gran abuela, si señor ¿Dónde te compraste ese abrigo?

-¡Déjate de tonterías y dime qué has hecho con el lobo!- pregunto ansiosa la abuela Esme  
-Lo he dejado muy atrás, abuelita Esme, a estas horas se ha de haber quedado por entre las espinas. Le engañé, diciéndole que se fuera por el camino de la torrentera y se habrá matado ¿No te parece divertido?- Caperucita Rose ríe de forma malévola.

-Muy bien Caperucita, pero los lobos tienen siete vidas como los gatos, no me fío, por si las moscas, le diré a la servidumbre que se esconda, y yo me meteré en la cama. Si viene, que sorpresa se va a llevar.- dijo la abuela Esme  
-¡Abuela, eres genial! ¡Qué ideas más buenas tienes! Así cuando se acerque a mirarte, yo le doy el primer golpe y cuando esté sin conocimiento, pedimos socorro y llamamos a los cazadores para que lo fusilen, ¡Genial!-  
_Ya sabía yo que mi nieta tenía mis genes _piensa la abuela Esme-Pero mejor lo emborrachamos, y tú lo interrogas y así nos reímos un rato ¿Qué te parece?  
-¡Genial!

El lobo Emmett llega al fin a la mansión de la abuela Esme, al entrar a la mansión ve solo oscuridad, se adentra y recibe un golpe que lo deja inconsciente.

.

aparece el lobo en la cama, medio borracho y vestido con un camisón de dormir de la abuela Esme.

-¡Abuelita, abuelita¡ Qué ojos más grandes tienes¡- Caperucita Rose, dramatiza su papel  
-pa ..pa... upsss ..para verte mejor.- habla el lobo Emmett borracho. Caperucita Rose le da un bofetón.

-¡Abuelita, abuelita! ¡Qué orejas más grandes tiene!- Caperucita Rose teatraliza mucho mas sus papel.  
-¡pa, pa, huyyyy... pa.. para oírte mejor!- El Lobo Emmett intenta protegerse, pero Caperucita Rose le da otro bofetón

-¡Abuelita, abuelita! ¡ Qué boca más grande tienes ?- pregunta Caperucita Rose dando brinquitos

-¡pa, pa, - el lobo Emmett empieza a chillar para coooomerte mejor!- El Lobo Emmett intenta protegerse de nuevo. Pero Caperucita Rose le da un último golpe que le deja fuera de combate

-¡Abuela, abuela, éste, está ya para el último golpe- Caperucita Rose esta feliz.  
-Ya lo podemos tirar a la piscina olímpica y a entonces gritamos todo lo que podamos y pedimos socorro, para que vengan a fusilar este bicho, los cazadores.- le dice a su nieta la abuela Esme  
Caperucita Rose y su Abuela Esme arrastraron al lobo Emmett hasta el borde de la piscina. Entonces aparecieron los cazadores... lastimados, vendados, heridos y cogiendo de una pierna.  
-¡Alto, alto! Van a cometer un crimen y los hemos visto¡ Suelten a Lobito Emmetsito ahora mismo o nuestros disparos irán contra vosotras.

-¿Lo dicen enserio?- le dice Caperucita Rose.

-Ni siquiera le pudieron dar a los tres cerditos- les dice la abuela Esme.

-Eso no es lo importante... nosotras las tenemos en el hecho- les dice el cazador Jasper.-malvadas!  
Aparecieron mamá Bella, la criada Tanya y el mayordomo James.  
-Es verdad, todos somos testigos del maltrato que le han hecho al pobre lobo durante mucho tiempo. Merecen un castigo grande- dicen todo.  
- Al agua con ellas. Vamos a darle un buen remojón por desalmadas y violentas.- dice el cazador Alec.  
-¡No, no, por favor, que no sabemos nadar!- dicen Caperucita Rose y la abuela Esme  
-¡No!, no lo hagamos. Seríamos igual que ellas. Lo mejor es que todos, les reprochemos lo que han hecho y exijamos que pidan perdón a Lobito Emmett.- dice el cazador Carlisle, guiñándole un ojo a la abuela Esme, ella le da una sonrisa coqueta.  
De repente la Abuela Esme y también Caperucita Rose comienzan a llorar dramáticamente. Pronto empiezan a pedir perdón.  
-Ellas por tener tan malas ideas y yo por protegerlas, se han puesto así- habla mamá Bella.

-¡Está bien! Les perdonamos, pero exigimos su arrepentimiento inmediato y la promesa de no volverlo a hacer más maldades al lobito Emmy.- les dice el cazador Eleazar  
-¡Si, sí, pedimos perdón a todos!- piden la abuela Esme y Caperucita Rose.  
-No a nosotros- les dice el Cazador Edward, mientras manosea a mamá Bella- sino a Lobito Emmett, al que han hecho sufrir enormemente, como todo el que martiriza y se aprovecha de los animales. ¡Pedidle perdón, ahora mismo!

-Si papá- dice Caperucita Rose- Uppsss se me escapo- sonríe.

Caperucita Rose y su abuela Esme piden disculpas-¡Sí, si, se lo pedimos y además ahora somos conscientes del daño que le hacíamos. ¡Perdónanos Lobito Emmett, no lo volveremos a hacer¡

-Por mí, estan perdonadas y no les guardo rencor. ¡Vengan y denme un abrazo- Los tres se funden en un abrazo- ¡Por el dios Lobo Jacob, juraría que además del abrazo Caperucita Rose me ha dado una palmada en la nalga y pellizcandome, pero en fin, tengamos la fiesta en paz!

El lobo Emmett mira con cara sexy a Caperucita Rose y a su abuelita Esme se besa con el cazador Carlisle

**Epílogo **

¿Se arrepintieron de las acciones cometidas Caperucita Rose y su abuelita Esme?  
¿Fue tan mala Caperucita Rose?  
¿Es verdad que la abuelita Esme se casara con el cazador Carlisle?  
¿Tal vez todo esto fue inventado?  
¿Será verdad el cuento que siempre nos han contado?  
En cualquier caso, si este cuento te ha gustado, elige la versión,  
más de tu agrado e invita a presenciarlo a tu vecino de al lado y ...  
Colorín, colorado, este cuento ... se ha acabado.

**FIN**

**Y todos vivieron ¿felices para siempre?**

* * *

**Bien que les pareció, ¿bueno o malo? déjenme saber sus opiniones.  
Este fue un cuento corto...**


End file.
